A Trasgo For Romano
by Sexykill69
Summary: Spain wants to make Romano Happy, Romano wants to make Spain...Very Happy. Crack and smut ensue!


Well this was not how a visit to England should have gone, Spain knew that much. The visit had started with just coming over to get some fairies, Prussia had said that he should go get 'some' once and a while. 'Because Apparently Romano wasn't giving him any.' Which Spain thought was funny, because of course Romano hadn't given him any fairies. No one could catch a fairy in the first place and why would Romano want to? And people called him Slow.  
>And then Romano had smacked Gilbert upside the head and cursed. That was when Spain started to suspect that perhaps Romano really did like Faeries. Feliciano had mentioned something about Tomato Box faeries being beautiful little women that came into your garden and made all your Tomatoes ripe overnight. Perhaps Romano had wanted to catch one and give it to Boss? Spain squealed with joy; Romano was trying to make him happy! ...<p>

Wait, he obviously hadn't found any yet though. Spain couldn't remember having received such a gift, Lovi must have been having a hard time finding one. And that's why he had hit Prussia! He had been trying so hard and Gilbert had been teasing him, and Spain couldn't let that go. No matter how cute his little tomato looked when he was all pouting and red. He'd have to have a word with his friend later. In the meantime though he'd have to find a way to help Romano!  
>As a good boss he couldn't have unhappy henchmen now could he? So even though he didn't really like England all that much, he'd have to man up and face it for the sake of Romano's admiration! With that, Spain had made his way to England on the first Plane he could find. xXx Standing in front of England's door, Spain continued to knock. You would think someone as prissy as England would never take this long to answer the door. Eventually the Spaniard grew tired of waiting and let himself in. Not giving the slightest thought as to why the door was unlocked. Which he would wholeheartedly regret.<br>He followed a strange onslaught of sounds coming from the top floor of England's house. "England?" Spain called, hoping to catch the Englishman's attention and not have to search all over the house for him. The strange noises continued with no response. Which led him to where he was now, staring at what was probably one of the weirdest scenes he had ever seen in his life.  
>"Iggy Get The Fuck Off Of Me!"<br>"But America you have to do what the Faeries say, lest you acquire some curse!"  
>"I Don't Care! I'm Not Going To Do That!"<br>"JUST LET IT SUCKLE AT YOUR BREAST! IF YOU CAN'T DO THAT YOU MUST AT LEAST KISS HER!"  
>"YOU. ARE. INSANE."<br>"Oh, you're going to end up just like Lovely Margaret."  
>England pinned a half stripped America to floor while the American struggled with all his might to pull away from the presumably intoxicated Englishmen. His shirt was almost all the way off and he seemed to be covered in honey and May blossom petals. Spain looked around the room seeing absolutely no one who could be called 'her'.<br>Alfred looked up spotting the newest guest to the room. "Oh Thank God! Spain! HELP!" America pleaded. England looked up spotting the Spaniard, "What the bloody Hell are you doing here?"  
>"Oh, I'm-"<br>America screeched, "Never mind that now! Spain I swear if you help me now I'll completely forget all those times you kicked me in the back of the Knees!" "Don't you Dare you Bloody Spaniard! Come one step closer and I'll personally make you remember our Pirate days!"  
>Spain flinched, "Actually England I'm here for your help." England quirked a ginormous brow at this. "My Help?"<br>"Yes! I'm trying to find a fairy."  
>"OH GOD THERE'S TWO OF THEM!" America began to thrash as hard as he could. England squeaked and struggled to hang on, "Oh Bullocks! Help me with him and I'll help with whatever you need!"<br>That's all Spain needed to hear, He quickly pinned America against his protests and helped England strap him down to an already prepared table in the corner of the room. Once they had the leather straps secure, Spain turned to England with a questioning glance.  
>"Don't look at me like that."<br>"Esto me recuerda a un extra o fetiche."  
>"Sh-Shut up it's not like that!"<br>The blond focused on getting America's shirt all the way off, after which he set to work applying honey to one of America's nipples. "How Can You Just Stand There?" the American sputtered. Spain shrugged his shoulders, it wasn't like this was any of his business.  
>"Right then." Arthur wiped his hands of the honey and turned to empty space of air, "Well he's all yours now, if he gives you any trouble you can find me in the tea room." England turned to Spain as Alfred began pleading to be released. "Shall we?"<br>xXx "Why ever do you need to find a Fairy?" England set down his tray of tea cups, adding three sugars to his before glancing back up at the brunette.  
>"It's for Romano." The Spaniard looked with distaste at the tea, he'd never really enjoyed the bitter drink.<br>"Fairies aren't objects, you can't just give and receive them as you please. You could get a nasty spell cast on you doing for that." The Englishman huffed and sat his teacup down on his saucer. "Do you need a specific kind of fairy? Is it for a job of some sort?"  
>"It's a Tomato Box Fairy! That's the kind I need!" Spain pronounced this proudly, happy he had remembered. The dead panned look on England's face did little to deter him. "There's no such thing."<br>" Qu ?"  
>"If perhaps you were looking for a garden fairy, I could be of some use. But I can tell you right here, there is no such thing as a tomato fairy, let alone a tomato box fairy."<br>Spain mulled this over, "Can a garden fairy make a garden bloom overnight?" At this England released a way ward giggle seemingly laughing along with someone else in the room. "Oh Kilah shh! He doesn't know that. Ehem!" Arthur righted himself, "Why of course, it would be an easy task."  
>"Fantastico! Will you tell me how I could lure one home?"<br>xXx Spain was now absolutely sure this was not how trip to England was supposed to go. For at this moment he was standing buck naked in flower field with a wreath of tulips hanging around his neck. England had said he could use his garden to attract the fairy he needed to speak with. 'And what a garden it is.'  
>England's garden was at least half a mile wide, every where Spain looked he could spot a bird bath or stream weaved in between beds of multi colored flowers. Red, Orange, Blue, Pink, Purple, and most of all White. The colors flooded his vision, he had to look away. He raised his head and caught sight of a brilliantly bright moon. The soft light shone upon the garden like the glow of the sun would off his little Lovino's cheeks. 'If a Fairy could choose to live anywhere,' Spain waved away a small white butterfly that fluttered past his cheek, 'I'm sure it would be here.'<br>Spain wondered around the garden looking for the honey suckle England had told him to pick a hand full of. After which he found a spot to situate himself, not quite sure what to do next. "Lo sentimos molestar a su casa de hadas."(Sorry, to bother your fairy home.) Spain began to drop the honeysuckle into a close by bird bath one petal at a time, "pero necesito su ayuda." He was beginning to feel very silly, but continued with his speech.  
>"Ya ves, mi amor quiere uno de ustedes para ayudar a nuestro jard n." (You see, my love wants one of you to help our garden.)At this Antonio sighed, he thought the garden they had grown together was beautiful. But perhaps Romano thought it wasn't good enough. "Se trata de un hermoso jard n, el nuestro es hermoso tambi n. Pero mi amor quiere un hada." (This is a beautiful garden, ours is beautiful too. But my love wants a fairy.)<br>It really didn't matter what Antonio felt, just as long as his Lovi wore a smile, he knew that his own smile would grow.  
>"Por favor, ser uno de los que vienen a casa conmigo? Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ti si puedes hacer mi amor sonrisa."(Please be one of those who come home with me? I promise to do my best to take care of you if you can make my love smile.)<br>Antonio sat there in the quiet peace for a good half an hour with no response.  
>xXx "Arthur! That strange man is still in the garden!"<br>"Well has anyone responded to him? Listened to what he was saying?" Arthur turned to the small brunette fairy.  
>"Why of course we have~ He was very polite!" Kilah, the fairy was called, did a little twirl in the air to show her approval. "But no matter how many times we rustle the leaves or ring the wind chimes he just doesn't seem to get it! Completely oblivious!" At this she started to giggle and landed on Arthur's shoulder. "You mean thick." Arthur let a smile slip, starting to put on his shoes. He would have to go get the fool who was still naked in the cold night air. He didn't really have to get naked, England just figured it would be funnier for his Fae folk.<br>"ARE YOU GOING TO UNTIE ME ANYTIME SOON YOU SUPER DOUCHE?"  
>"Speaking of Fools..."<br>xXx Spain was just about ready to give up, as he made to find his clothes he saw England come out of the house with his clothes in hand.  
>"Arthur what happened?" Spain ran up to him, hoping it wasn't bad news England was coming to tell him.<br>"Ah! You Git, put these on!" England made to cover his eyes while shoving the clothes into Spain's chest.  
>"Eh? But you've seen me naked before. In fact probably more times than Francis." Spain shrugged and quirked his brow.<br>"T-That was a long time ago!" England released a sigh when Spain finished putting on his pants.  
>"One of them has decided to come to your house for a while."<br>"Is it a Tomato fairy?" Spain asked hopefully, "No. I already told you that's impossible." Arthur muttered irritated. "It's a Trasgo. Surely you remember the little creature? It's similar to my gnome."  
>The name sounded a little familiar, but Spain couldn't quite place it. "You used to have many of them before the 18th century. He says he would like to come and help your harvest. Be careful though, I find he has quite a temper." England Passed Spain a small wooded box about the size of a shoe. "If I remember correctly this little guy doesn't have wings. and it's not beautiful like a fairy." "It's the only one that could understand your language. These are English fairies you moron."<br>Spain heaved a sigh. He supposed it would have to do.  
>"Speaking of the fairies, why did you want one anyway?"<br>"Por mi Lovinito."  
>"Pfft-he doesn't seem the type. Spain you really must stop devoting yourself completely to that boy. You've spoiled him. In fact I'm sure you haven't even gotten your way with him." Spain let England's snide comment slide.<br>"You should know England, being someone who hasn't gotten off in years. If I may be so bold as to quote Francis, 'Too high and mighty to touch himself, and too pathetic to ask for threesome between he, Alfred, and I'." Spain smiled and strode past England on his way to catch the first plane to Italy.  
>England stood there aghast as Spain called over his shoulder, "Good Luck with that by the way! Estoy seguro de que has conseguido un buen comienzo por flejes de l a la mesa! I'll call France for you as thanks." (I'm sure you've got a good start by strapping him to the table.)<br>xXx "I'll show him a Fairy, that damn devil potato muncher." Romano grumbled to himself. How dare Prussia insinuate, that he didn't...d-didn't satisfy Spain! Well he'd show him. All Romano had to do was, was initiate a kiss, then lead Spain to the bedroom. And then, And then he'd...Romano was scared out of his wits and thanking holy Rome in heaven that Spain had left for two days on business. It had given him time to work up his courage.  
>Prussia didn't know a damn thing, Romano could be sexy if he wanted to! He had even bought a kinky costume! Which he was really regretting. The thing was way too glittery around his chest, and he was sure the bottom was squeezing his ass too tight. Not to mention the wings were just ridiculously overdone, what had he'd been thinking? It was too late now, Romano's heart sped up when he heard a key in the door. Spain was home.<br>XXX "L-Lovi?" Spain had to grip his nose and set the Box England had given him on the floor. "I-I-I'm H-Here To G-G-Grant You A W-Wish." Romano stuttered looking at nothing but the floor. Spain's eyes widened even more than they previously were, Romano was dressed up in a hips hugging red outfit that left very little to the imagination. Spain's eyes roamed up and down his lover's legs, he gulped trying to find his newly dried throat some solace.  
>Lovino began to twist the fabric around his chest with nervousness, Spain wasn't saying anything.<br>Romano chanced a quick look at his Spanish lover, he looked dumbstruck. "Idiot!" Lovino whispered, "J-Just come here." Antonio immediately obeyed. He made his way forward placing his arms around Romano's waist, careful to avoid the huge wings hanging off his back. Romano responded by draping his arms around his neck and making for emerald eyed man's lips.  
>Romano's kiss was warm and passionate albeit tentative. Spain really didn't want to miss this chance; Romano barely ever let them express their love like this. His Catholic period in time had really left an impression on the nation. He could barely remember the last time they had- A grope to ass made him pay attention to the dish in front of him. "You're eager." Antonio murmured, "Shut it." Romano answered, and pressed the brunette against the opposing wall, being surprisingly dominant for once. Spain ran a hand up his lover's toned leg. "Romano, are you supposed to be a fairy?" Spain smirked fiddling with the zipper on the back of the costume. "Wait a second!"<br>"What?" Spain looked at Lovino wondering why he'd had pulled away. "It took me forever to put this stupid thing on!" Lovino grumbled, "I won't have you just ripping it off."  
>While Romano was speaking, Spain remembered their little friend who was supposedly still in box just a few feet away. "Uno momento, sex fairy. Our little friend is still watching."<br>"Wha-? WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Romano fumed, cheeks lighting on fire and hair practically standing on end. "Wait a sec-Little Friend? OH MY GOD! France Isn't Here Is He?"  
>"No Silly! It's our Trasgo!"<br>"Mio Dio! Prendi quella via da me!" (My God! Get that thing away from me!)Romano did a double take while backing up against the opposite wall.  
>"Eh!"<br>"When I was a child those things scared the crap out of me! They would always let the squirrels into my room!"  
>Spain's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, " Qu ?" He looked at Romano with a look that a kicked puppy would be jealous of. "B-But I ...what? Oh...I'm sorry Romano." Spain turned around, slowly opening the front door putting the box just outside, while (crocodile) tears made to well in his eyes.<p>

"What was that?" Spain turned a defeated look on his face.  
>"I said ... ... ..."<br>"Lovino I can't hear you, can you speak up?" Spain sniffled, he had really wanted Romano to admire him for accomplishing what he thought he had wanted.  
>"Romano I'm sorry, I really tried my hardest to get you a Tomato fairy, but I couldn't even come clo-" A warm tongue pressed into Spain's open mouth.<br>"You're Not Listening Bastardo!" Lovi pulled away for an instant before moving to swirl his tongue back into the Spaniard's mouth. Lovino pulled the taller man to his chest, Antonio could feel teeth brush against his own as Lovi took control. His heart started to beat faster, he had to bend his knees a little to make it easier for the smaller man to make himself comfortable. For a second Romano had thought Spain was trying to pull away and grind his member against Spain in order to make him stay put. Spain whined losing control of his legs and falling backwards. They landed in a heap, not that Romano minded much, he continued to attack Antonio's mouth.  
>"Pah! Wait a second Lovi, what were you going to say earlier?"<br>Ignoring the words, Romano was focused on trying to get at a better angle at which to attack his Spanish lover.  
>But Spain wouldn't have it, fighting with himself in order to hold the smaller Italian at arm's length.<br>Lovino huffed looking away embarrassed. "I said that whatever nice thing you were trying to do for me, just let it go for now..." Spain looked hurt, while Lovino looked him straight in the eye, "Because I'm trying to show you just how much I love you already." A blush appeared on the Italian's cheeks and he hurriedly began unbuttoning the others shirt.  
>"But I haven't even said my wish Mister Sex Fairy." Spain was being surprisingly coy, Romano looked up at the grin that the Spanish man wore and shivered. He did so cherish that predatory glance Spain only got when they were doing something naughty.<br>"I'm not a genie, fairies take what they want. Especially handsome men." Romano let a small smirk rub his face as he dared to move lower on the now madly blushing Spain.  
>Really being called handsome shouldn't have been that big of a deal for the Spaniard, for he was told it so often. However he was almost never told so by the one person whose opinion mattered most to him. So Spain couldn't help it when his cheeks lit up like light bulbs.<br>Lovino took it as a good sign and slid down Spain's undergarments, he then easily took Spain's member into his mouth. Spain gasped overwhelmed by Lovi's sudden forwardness, the warmth of his mouth cascading down his shaft distorting his thinking.

I was thinking of doing a piece where Russia has discovered he is in fact a Cannibal. Anybody interested in that? It'd be a Crack Fic, Nothing serious. Then Do to Emblem99's LAZINESS, I'll be doing a Romano in Wonderland Fic, I'm also getting around to a Baby it's Cold Outside Fic with Russia...And I'm still holding a grudge against RobinRocks for releasing hers first. IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M LAZY! _ *cries* And then I jus finished working on a Seme Canada Fic with Prussia, not that I really like the pairing...I just wanted to write that. And after that I'll try to post this Smutty RomanoxSpain fic I haven't quite gotten down on paper yet. OH! and also America's Love Gun...that one is still very much in the works based off of the comic where America makes a love gun and ends up shooting himself after some advice from japan. Not in the anime yet. And Perhaps another AmericaxRussia one, this couple needs heaps more love.  
>If anyone wants to commission me to write a story PM me, My goal this vacation is to practice nonstop!<p>

Notes:  
>*The reason why England had tied up Alfred and slathered his nipples in honey...While Arthur is a pervert, he was actually preforming a very old ritual. It was only for women but it was said the often fairies would try to get lactating mothers to feed fairy children their milk. It was said that if a fairy baby got the mother's milk they would have a better chance at developing a human soul. But Alfred is a man so it is pretty much impossible to get milk from that part of his anatomy. But perhaps Arthur was using him thinking that perhaps using a Nation's nipple might produce a country of fairies. -laugh-<p>

*"At Least Kiss Her!" It was said that a kiss from a fairy brought good luck to both the human and the fairy...though there are many variations on the effects of a fairy kiss.

*Lovely Margaret, she had a wonderful fairy lover and let the news slip to her sister. Her sister promised to tell no one but ended up telling the whole town, so the fairy lover, outraged, left her forever. Margaret was forever alone because she was still tied to the fairy and repeatedly cursed her sister until the end of her life. IDK why England brought this up, it just felt right.

*Trasgos are tiny beings similar to goblins or gnomes. They are usually friendly and hard-working, the wear a red shirt and a cap of the same color. It is a home goblin, entering the house when the fireplace is burning, and they like to stay close to it. They also frequent other parts of the house, like the attic and the stables. Their physical description varies according to the region, but there are some common features. Sometimes they are represented with horns and a tail, they usually have a limp, although their legs are long and thin. Their hands and fingers are also long, but Trasgos have a hole in the middle of their left hand. Normally, when Trasgos are in good spirits and they are treated well, they take it upon themselves to do house chores, so they work putting everything in its place, cleaning the house, sweeping, and helping the family. However, if you wrong them or they are in a bad mood, they will break the dishes, hide objects, mess up the clothes, and scream and shout to scare the animals away.

Oh for all of you that were wondering, Spain Did in fact Call Francis.


End file.
